Lucky Soul Reaper
by AnImEfAnFiCtIoNfEeLs
Summary: Konata Izumi finds herself in the middle of an atrocious battle between the Soul Reapers and Arrancar! Oh no! This story depicts the adventures of Konata and her friends to save everyone!


Lucky Soul Reaper

"Konata!"

A voice yells out towards me. Its Kagami!

"You idiot, what're you doing laying around?"

Kagami sounds quite mad.

"How are you going to fight off the Espada?"

I'm confused. What are Espada? Are they a sort of ramen? Sounds like a fun MMORPG. Probably about colossal ramen noodles invading our hometown of Tokyo!

"You really are clueless. Don't you know what's going on?"

"I really have no idea what you're talking about, Kagami-chan!"

She looks really confused.

"Well, allow me to explain; You're Konata, a Soul Reaper. You belong to Squad 11. You are their captain."

Captain? Squad? SOUL REAPER?! What's going on here?

"Furthermore, the Espada are out to capture you!"

Kagami says with remorse in her voice.

"Why so serious? You act as if it's a serious problem!"

I tell her with a smile. :3

"…"

Kagami gives me a disturbing look.

"What? Did I say something wrong?"

I ask her with immense sarcasm and a smile. :3

"The Espada have taken the lives of many of your friends just to capture you, Konata-Sama! They want you because you have something they need."

She tells me in a very serious tone.

"And what might that be?"

I ask her keeping the sarcastic smile I've always had. :3

"Your Zanpaktou."

She tells me.

"My Zan Pack Toe?"

I can't understand what she just told me.

"No you idiot, your Zanpaktou!"

She yells at me.

"What's that? Is it edible?"

I say with great joy.

"Do you like eating sharp metal that has a soul of its own?"

She asks me sarcastically.

"No?"

I'm still confused as to what she's trying to teach me.

"Your Zanpaktou is that giant sword in your sheathe!"

She jesters towards to the big handle that hangs on my side.

"Oh, cool. Now, what's so special about it? You have one too don't you?"

I ask her quite confused.

"You must be on a completely different level of stupid. They want yours because the powers of it far exceed my own. It exceeds all the other captain's. Also, it exceeds the head captain's Zanpaktou!"

She urges me.

"Right! Then why aren't I the head captain?"

I ask her happily. :3

"Okay. I don't know why I didn't do this earlier. I'll just explain it a little bit more clearly, and in higher detail."

She clears her throat.

"Ahem. You, Konata Izumi, are the most powerful Soul Reaper in existence. A Soul Reaper is an entity that thrives in both the Human World, and in the Soul Society. Basically, our goal is to maintain peace between all worlds. Which is why we have 14 squads that fight to keep the peace. Obviously, a Soul Reaper is almost nothing without his or hers Zanpaktou. Currently, there is a huge battle going on in Soul Society. Which is exactly why I brought us here into the Human World. Anyway, the Espada want your Zanpaktou. The Espada are basically deceased Soul Reapers that have been hollowfied, and have had their masks ripped off. Nevertheless, they have gained most of the powers of a Soul Reaper. However, what I just described was just an ordinary Arrancar. An Espada is much more powerful than an Arrancar. Just think of them as really, really strong baddies. Plus, they have a master, too! That master was once an ordinary Human without any special powers. However, that changed after his family was attacked by Soul Reapers. Which is exactly why he's out to destroy us. Anyway, if they're able to harvest your Soul Reaper powers, the results could mean the destruction of Soul Society, and extinction of any Soul Reaper! So, you can see now why we need you at your strongest. Recently, you're powers have begun fading. We need to train your powers so they're at their full potential! Then you'll be able to defeat the leader of the Espada, and bring order back to Soul Society, the Human World, and Hueco Mundo! Get it now?"

To be honest, I wasn't really paying much attention. But it just sounds like a really, really bad video game.

The quest sounds really typical, and cliché.

"Oh, right! Well, thank you for explaining that to me."

I tell her.

"Of course! Now, are you going to help?"

She asks me.

"No."

I exclaim.

"What?!"

She gasps.

"I'm only kidding. I'm sure this'll be an interesting adventure. Let's go!"

I say with great sarcasm. :3

"You're not serious about this, are you?"

She sighs.

"No, not really."

I reply.


End file.
